


Ornithophobia

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A to Z.</p><p>
  <b>Spoilers for 6x08.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ornithophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Z challenge on fan flashworks.

It all started when he was five. The kindergarten teacher had taken them to the park; he was feeding pigeons – smiling happily at the funny birds gathering all around him – when another kid came running and scared the pigeons into flight.

He fell to the floor, bruising his knees – frightened of those creatures flapping furiously everywhere – crying for help until the teacher came to his rescue.

Later on, a pigeon was his first victim – he was practicing with his sling – and he stared curiously as blood trickled to the ground.

Pigeons also proved to be his undoing in the end.


End file.
